Present day audio player units may be configured for coupling with amplified auxiliary audio units to permit higher volume earphone-free listening.
Some environments in which such auxiliary connections are effected may be electromagnetically noisy so that the final product includes interference, noise or other signal degradations.
It would be advantageous to have an apparatus and method for conveying audio signals from an input locus to an output locus that presents improved sound at an auxiliary sound unit and experiences reduced interference from electromagnetic audio noise present in the environment.